


Фамильная черта Блэков

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Драко, Нарцисса, Беллатриса и Сириус — между ними было что-то общее, но никак не удавалось понять, что именно.





	Фамильная черта Блэков

Северус никогда не отличался особой любовью к Блэкам (по крайней мере, к большинству из них). Он знал — и хорошо знал! — достаточно отпрысков этой семьи, чтобы убедиться: некоторые черты действительно передаются по наследству. Не просто совпадение, не издержки воспитания. Неопровержимым фактом стало то, что родственники иногда бывают в чем-то похожи. В семье Блэков точно была эта семейная черта, передающаяся по их чистой крови.

Проблема состояла в том, что Северус никак не мог ее вычислить.

Он бы думать об этом забыл, если бы эта черта неуловимо, но с каждым годом все сильнее не проявлялась в его крестнике, Драко Малфое.

Дело было, конечно, не во внешности. Достаточно было сравнить белокурую Нарциссу и ее темноволосую темноглазую сестрицу Беллатрису. Впрочем, глаза… Глаза — это было уже ближе к делу. Кто-то сказал бы, что Нарциссу Малфой вообще не нужно ставить в один ряд с другими Блэками, но Северус видел это как раз в ее глазах в тот день, когда она посетила дом в Паучьем тупике, чтобы взять с него Непреложный обет защищать ее сына. Решительный, отчаянный взгляд готовой на все женщины.

Сравнивать Драко с Сириусом Блэком оказалось гораздо менее приятно, чем с Нарциссой. В его взгляде тоже светилась готовность, но это была готовность к приключениям, жажда действий и авантюр, которые никогда не сулили Северусу ничего хорошего. Почти с ужасом он ловил отблески серых глаз Сириуса во взгляде Драко и тогда с удвоенной силой пытался разобраться и понять, что же их объединяет.

Драко, каким его знал Северус, был похож на Беллатрису не больше, чем любой другой Пожиратель смерти. Манерами. Воспитанием. Умением изобразить идеальный презрительный взгляд. Но по сути своей Драко имел с ней мало общего, особенно в этот последний год, на седьмом курсе.

Драко и раньше часто приходил в его кабинет, но теперь он проводил в нем все свободное время, которое раньше коротал с друзьями в гостиной Слизерина. Вымотанный и непривычно тихий, он возвращался после встреч с Темным лордом через камин в директорском кабинете, и там же оставался, пока не наступало время ложиться спать. Нервный и эмоциональный, со ссадинами по всему телу, он приходил после стычек с Отрядом Дамблдора. Обычно он не спрашивал разрешения остаться, но Северус никогда не прогонял его. Наоборот, беспокоился, когда Драко долго не появлялся, и внимательным взглядом высматривал его в Большом зале за ужином, который крестник взял за привычку пропускать.

Беллатриса. Сириус. Нарцисса. Драко.

Северус уже отчаялся найти хоть что-то общее между ними, он пытался убедить себя, что ничего общего и нет, но потом краем глаза снова улавливал что-то особенное в движениях Драко, и самообман рушился. Прямые наблюдения за Драко ничего не давали: он читал, растянувшись на диване, в следующую секунду уже тренировал заклинания на фамильной броши, а потом дремал, пил чай или просто долго-долго смотрел в потолок. Весь цикл от скуки до смеха, от восхищения даже до слез мог проходить за минуту без каких-либо внешних воздействий. Непостоянный, нестабильный восемнадцатилетний мальчишка на грани нервного срыва. Так его видел Северус.

***

Драко снова ворвался в его кабинет вихрем, словно сразу заполняя всю комнату своими эмоциями. Северус успел заметить на щеке у него глубокий порез. Драко остановился — тяжело дыша, успокаиваясь. Он махнул рукой, давая понять, что все в порядке и беспокоиться не о чем.

— Взрывающее заклятие. Пол подо мной провалился, и в какой-то момент я уже подумал, что умру, причем очень нелепой смертью, и никто не узнает, и я сам уже ничего не сделаю и не скажу, — немного невнятно и хрипло проговорил Драко и повторил: — Я думал, что умру.

Северус еще не ответил, а Драко уже подошел ближе. На секунду в его памяти всплыли глаза Нарциссы, готовой и способной на все.

Драко приподнялся на носках и поцеловал — настойчиво, уверенно, жадно. Его горячие красные губы целовали рот Северуса, он кусал, касался влажным языком, и в каждом его движении сквозила жаркая удушающая юность. Молодым стройным телом Драко прижался к нему, держась за плечи и собрав волосы Северуса в кулак.

Отстранившись от его губ, Драко быстро облизнулся.

— Ты совсем с ума сошел, — выдохнул Северус, и получилось совсем не так, как он рассчитывал. Ни капли злобы, раздражения и осуждения. Только удивление.

Он чувствовал заинтересованные взгляды с портретов прежних директоров, и от этого было не лучше.

— Безумие — фамильная черта Блэков, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Драко, а потом рассмеялся, и в его смехе слышались истерические нотки, напоминающие о Беллатрисе.

Что-то встало на место в голове Северуса. Драко провел пальцем по его щеке, стирая с нее капли отпечатавшейся крови.

— Не волнуйся так. Моего безумия хватит на нас обоих, — убежденно сказал Драко и снова потянулся за поцелуем.

Помедлив, Северус ответил ему.


End file.
